About Us
by originalwolfgirl
Summary: Combeferre finally asks Courfeyrac on a date and decides to take him one of his favorite places, the Museum of Natural Science. Except it's the middle of the night and Combeferre apparently likes to break into locked museums. Courfeyrac finds it amusing and first date fluff ensues.


"Where are we going?" Courf asks for the fifth time in ten minutes.

"I told you, it's a surprise. I thought you liked surprises?" Combeferre answers as patiently as he did the other four times.

"Oh, I do… I just wanted to see if you'd crack" Courf grins.

The corners of Combeferre's mouth quirk up and he laces his fingers with his boyfriend, who starts swinging their hands back and forth between them.

Courfeyrac had been trying to crack his cool exterior all night. Combeferre's composure was not a lack of emotion, but rather an attempt to cover an excess of it. He was so nervous and starting to feel a tad lightheaded, both from the surprise he had planned and the thrill of holding Courfeyrac's hand in his.

After a pep talk with Enjolras and a thumbs-up from Bahorel, he had finally gotten up the courage to ask Courfeyrac out one night after a meeting. Albeit wasn't exactly the smoothest moment in his life. He had been twitching from overcaffeination and sleep deprivation, and he supposed nerves had something to do with it, but Courfeyrac had said yes nonetheless.

Courf had left the date plans up to him and he wanted it to be fun, but genuine. He wanted to be someplace he'd feel comfortable, which ruled out any of Courf's typical hangouts.

He had ironed his favorite navy blue collared shirt that Courf had once said "brought out his eyes", and tucked it into his khaki pants (which he had also ironed but would deny if Courf asked him).

He met Courf outside his apartment. Courf was wearing one of his more subtle jumpers; it was yellow and paired with light blue skinny jeans.

They walked hand-in-hand along the deserted streets because Combeferre had insisted on the date being in the middle of the night. Courf had raised his eyebrows at this request but didn't put up any protest. So, off they went with Courf asking every five minutes what he had planned.

When Combeferre stopped walking in front of the Museum of Natural Science, he glanced over to read Courfeyrac's reaction.  
Courf raised his eyebrows and looked at Combeferre inquisitively.

"Are we going to stand here until it opens? Because I have some ideas about how to pass the time" Courf wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Combeferre rolled his eyes and tugged Courf by the hand around the side of the building. There was an employee's entrance he noticed on one of his many visits here. He never thought he'd use it, but there's a first time for everything, and using it to sneak your super cute boyfriend into one of your favorite places in the world is a pretty good first.

When Combeferre started to pick the lock, Courfeyrac started giggling.  
"What?" Combeferre huffed while jiggling the bobby pin he had borrowed from Eponine.

"Figures the only time you break the law, it's for something like this. What else do you use your super ninja skills for? Breaking into libraries and restocking the shelves? Breaking into police stations and leaving donuts on the desk? Oooo! You're like the sciencey Santa Clause! Ferre Claus! Does that make me Mrs. Clause? Because I'm not sure I can rock that outfit. This body was made for a summer wardrobe."

Luckily, Combeferre had gotten the door open and dragged Courf through it, shushing him so they wouldn't get caught. The side door apparently led into the rock exhibit, in which Courf couldn't resist saying "this rocks" while Combeferre led him across the room to the next exhibit.

The next room held a variety of fossils from the Cretaceous period, and Combeferre identified the ammonites and Pterosaurs with the ease of someone who had seen them often. Courf nodded his head along enthusiastically with each new bit of information like he was mentally taking notes.

Combeferre couldn't think of a way to ask if Courfeyrac really was enjoying himself or just humoring Combeferre without sounding desperate. He nervously licked his lips, a movement Courfeyrac followed with his eyes, and hoped that his hand wasn't sweating where Courf had grasped it tightly with his own.

Combeferre stopped mid-speech about some type of fossilized flower and turned his head to look at Courf. Courf was looking at him like… well Combeferre didn't know how to identify it, but it definitely did nothing to slow his racing heart.

Courfeyrac smiled when Combeferre started biting his bottom lip, a habit that Courf both despised and loved for making him feel some kind of way. It always left Ferre's lip pink and swollen and just begging to be kissed.

"What?" Combeferre asked hesitantly when Courf just kept staring at him with the biggest smile on his face.  
"You're such a nerd-", Combeferre's face fell a bit, "and I love you".

Combeferre stood there blinking for a moment, apparently trying to process this new information.

Courf wished he had a video camera when Combeferre's lips finally formed the most breathtaking smile Courf had ever seen in his life. Whatever he had to do, he wanted to see Ferre smile like that every day.

Combeferre gave Courf's hand a squeeze and he carried on towing him around the museum to different exhibits. He kept on talking about this or that.

The smile never went away.

When they got to the space exhibit, Courf let out an excited squeal and pulled Combeferre to look at a model planet diagram. Courfeyrac always loved the stars as a boy and Combeferre would have given anything to give him one. He'd give anything to make Courfeyrac happy.

It suddenly occurred to him that he had never said those three splendid words back to him; he had been too happy hearing them to remember to say out loud what he thought was common knowledge. It was no secret to the rest of Les Amis that he was in love with his best friend; he thought Courf must know too.

Courf was still running about the exhibit like a kid who ate too much ice cream and gesticulating at this and that. "Look at how gorgeous that is!" and "Oh my god. I can die happy now" were his most popular phrases.

Combeferre opened his mouth to say something, perhaps those three words, when one of Courf's wild hand gestures bumped a very expensive-looking telescope. It teetered on its stand before crashing to the wooden floor.

Silence. And then Combeferre was grabbing Courf's hand and they were sprinting to the door they came in. The main door was closer but it would have set off the alarm.  
Combeferre and Courfeyrac didn't stop running until they had reached the park a couple blocks over.

Combeferre leaned against a tree while Courf bent over with his hands on his knees, both huffing for breath. Once his heart was back to a healthy rhythm, Combeferre looked at Courfeyrac. His dark curls were windblown and his cheeks were flushed.

It started as a giggle. And then Courfeyrac started giggling too. And before they knew it, they were both laughing full-on, Courf clutching his stomach and Combeferre with tears in his eyes.  
Finally, Combeferre gained enough composure to walk the couple of feet across the grass to where Courfeyrac had straightened up. He grabbed both of Courfeyrac's hands in his and implored him to listen to him with his eyes.

"Thank you" Combeferre wasn't just talking about Courf agreeing to go on a date. He was talking about Courf's confession, Courf's hand laced with his. He was talking about all those nights Courf stayed up to help him study or the mornings after when he made him coffee. All those times Courf told him how smart he was and made Combeferre feel valuable. All the times Courfeyrac had been his best friend; long before he had thought anything more was possible.

Courfeyrac was always there for him…and he loved this source of light in his life with every fiber of his being.

Courf didn't reply, but he stood on his tip-toes, pulling Combeferre down by the shirt collar, and pressed his mouth chastely against his.

When Courfeyrac went to pull away, Combeferre didn't let him get too far. He wrapped his arms around Courf's waist and sought Courf's lips with his own.

Courfeyrac put one arm around his shoulders and let the other hand rest on Combeferre's face. His fingers were cool against Combeferre's skin and Combeferre loved the way Courf idly stroked his thumb across his cheek.

Combeferre let his own fingers play with the hem at the back of Courf's shirt, equally cold fingers occasionally meeting the warm flesh of Courf's lower back.

He didn't recall moving his feet, but somehow Courf had him backed against the tree he had previously been leaning on. Courf's lips were insistence, but not urgent. He kissed as a lover would and Combeferre didn't know what he ever did to deserve this.

Courfeyrac seemed to be enjoying himself just as much. He would let out little moans of surprise if Combeferre's hands made contact with his skin. This encouraged Combeferre to slip his hands completely under Courfeyrac's jumper and press his palms against Courfeyrac's back.

Combeferre wished he didn't need air. He would happily live off Courf's kisses alone.

He pulled his face back only a couple inches and let the cool night air fill his lungs. His palms still rested against Courfeyrac's back, and Courfeyrac seemed happy to keep it that way because he snuggled closer in Combeferre's arms. His eyes were still closed and a satisfied smile was fixed on his face.

Combeferre bumped his nose against Courf's to get his attention. Brown eyes met blue ones and Combeferre could die happy knowing he made Courf look that content.

Suddenly, the words didn't seem that hard to say.

"I love you, Courf" he murmured.

Courf grinned and replied "Even though I broke the fanciest telescope in Paris?"  
Combeferre let out a gentle laugh and said "Yes, even then"

"Are you sure? Because I know I talk a lot of game, but you're like… well you're you. And I don't know if I'm worthy of so glorious a specimen."

"I'm sure"

"About me?" Courfeyrac replied.

"About us" Combeferre answered and Courf's answering kiss was all he needed to know Courf was sure about them too.


End file.
